metrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Metrix Wiki
Metrix Metrix died Ctrl + F4 = Metrix organ donor peni * Metrix.PNG Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Something creepy in the hallway When the trigger goin' low way Blow your mind across the wall Free your soul to deadly haul Fear and pain are breaking chances Your hearthbeat get resonanсes Lodging turn of yours was short Can you beat the 5-nights load? Something creepy in the hallway When the trigger goin' low way Blow your mind across the wall Free your soul to deadly haul Fear and pain are breaking chances Your hearthbeat get resonanсes Lodging turn of yours was short Can you beat the 5-nights load? Breathin dust get wicked strangle Endless waiting from this angle Shake M9 without linger Push old trigger with your finger They didnt tell about this place Now truth gonna hitting your face Trying to keep you cold and smooth Don't try so hard to be a hero Your price became equals to zero No way to run from the truth Never get down, don't get stroke It's only midnight on the clock Something creepy in the hallway When the trigger goin' low way Blow your mind across the wall Free your soul to deadly haul Fear and pain are breaking chances Your hearthbeat get resonanсes Lodging turn of yours was short Can you beat the 5-nights load? Something creepy in the hallway When the trigger goin' low way Blow your mind across the wall Free your soul to deadly haul Fear and pain are breaking chances Your hearthbeat get resonanсes Lodging turn of yours was short Can you beat the 5-nights load? Сutting flash shining blaze For escape there's no ways Burning eyes creepy stare No more reasons for scare Crimson light bloody lips New vermilion eclipse Ringing noise hardest chill Is it dream or it's real? They are feeling you're here They are see you within They are coming, you're hear Death in animal skin Why you just locked this door? Can't you wait anymore? Bullet strikes in your head Leaving your body dead This night gifts you little bother It's your choice, your game is over. Something creepy in the hallway When the trigger goin' low way Blow your mind across the wall Free your soul to deadly haul Fear and pain are breaking chances Your headshot makes resonances Lodging turn of yours was short You can't beat the 5-nights load Something creepy in the hallway When the trigger goin' low way Blow your mind across the wall Free your soul to deadly haul Fear and pain are breaking chances Your headshot get resonanсes Lodging turn of yours was short You can't beat the 5-nights load You can't beat the 5-nights load You can't beat the 5-nights load You can't beat the 5-nights load You can't beat the 5-nights load Something creepy in the hallway When the trigger goin' low way Blow your mind across the wall Free your soul to deadly haul Fear and pain are breaking chances Your headshot get resonanсes Lodging turn of yours was short You can't beat the 5-nights load Something creepy in the hallway When the trigger goin' low way Blow your mind across the wall Free your soul to deadly haul Fear and pain are breaking chances Your headshot get resonanсes Lodging turn of yours was short You can't beat the 5-nights load Category:Browse